


Christmas Lights and Roses

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: Lena has a date with Kara but something ruins it and Kara wants to explain and make it up the her.





	1. Caught

Lena’s _face was closer than ever as she looked down at Kara’s lips and back up into her blue eyes which were flickering  between Lena’s eyes and lips. She wasn’t about to miss her chance as she closed the gap between them and kissed Kara, hands finding their way to the blonde's waist. Kara smiled into the kiss and cupped Lena’s face gently before deepening the kiss. They broke apart moments later and rested their foreheads together._

_  
“Would you like to go out to dinner with me Friday night?” Lena blurted out before she could stop herself._

_  
Kara smiled, “I would love to”_

_  
“It’s a date then”_

_  
“I guess it is”_

  
_Kara kissed Lena’s nose and the corner of her mouth before meeting their lips once more in a soft kiss._  
______________________________________________________________________________

  
Lena was feeling more excited than ever. She had a date with Kara Danvers. The blue eyed reporter she had been pining after for a good 3 months. The CEO made her way through CatCo with butterflies in her stomach in anticipation to see Kara. The elevator doors opened and there were many glances shot her way. She couldn’t bring herself to care, however.

  
“Hey um-Winn was it?” She said stopping by the desk of a man she recognized from her gala fundraiser.

  
“Oh hi, Lena” He said swiveling in his chair to face the brunette. Lena was a bit distracted, looking towards Kara’s office.

  
“Is Kara in her office?” Lena asked ripping her gaze away from the door.

  
“Yeah she-she’s in there”

  
Lena nodded briefly before walking over and reaching for the door handle. What she found inside was not what she expected. Kara was pushed up against her desk while Mike-Matt? the Intern kissed her, cupping her face. Lena jaw dropped and a hurt look crossed her face. Kara pulled away and pushed Matt gently off of her, turning her attention towards the gaping brunette.

  
“I-I’m sorry I should’ve knocked” Lena whispered meekly, looking down at the floor before turning away to hide the tears brimming in her eyes. She walked rather quickly back to the elevator and didn’t look back, even when she heard Kara call out to her.


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to reach Lena.

Lena sat in her office crying. She had 12 missed calls from Kara and 23 texts, all unread and unopened. It was Friday night, her date with Kara was today but both women knew it was pretty much canceled. Someone knocked on her office doors. She wiped away her tears and put on her expressionless facade. There were absolutely no signs that she had been crying and she knew it. She had the Luthors to thank for that little trick.

  
“Come in” She ordered.

  
Jess stepped into her office and quickly let her know that Kara had dropped by.

  
…

  
Kara looked up at the L-Corp building before taking a deep breath. She nervously walked over to the front desk and was met with Jess the secretary who looked at her with accusing eyes.

  
“Hi, um.. I’m here to see Lena”

  
“You are not on the list Miss Danvers” she replied coldly. Kara looked confused as she tilted her head.

  
“But- I- Lena said I was to be let in whenever possible. Is she in a meeting or something?” The reporter asked, messing with her hands.

  
“No, but Miss Luthor has revoked your access to her office.”

  
Kara huffed a bit before walking out of the building, shaking her head. If Kara Danvers wasn’t allowed to see Lena, Supergirl would.

  
…

  
Lena heard the familiar rustle of fabric from behind her. ‘ _Supergirl_ ’ she thought before turning slowly in her chair to face the heroine.

  
“Supergirl, what can I do for you? Here to tell me that another one of my family members has gone off the edge? Because last time I checked, they’re all either dead or in chains”

  
Supergirl looked surprised, but her surprise was replaced with sadness.

  
“Miss Luthor, all you alright?” she asked stepping towards Lena, hands on her hips.

  
“I’m fine Supergirl, no need to worry about me. Don’t you have a city to save?” Lena said with slight disdain.

  
“Well, if you don’t want to talk about it, I’ll be on my way. Goodbye Miss Luthor” Kara looked back at the CEO, expression still, as she took off into the night sky. As she flew home, she heard the muffled sobs of a certain brunette. 


	3. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Alex

“I don’t know what to do Alex! She hates me, and she won’t open up to Supergirl. I just want to explain to her, tell her what happened”

  
Kara paced back and forth in front of her sister who was comfortably seated on the couch.

  
“Look Kara, she caught you kissing Mon-El after you had initially kissed her. Obviously she’s a little heartbroken. What you need to do is apologize to her, and yes I know that she won’t let you see her but screw that! You need to waltz right up to her office and kiss the life out of her!” Alex ranted, chewing on a potsticker.

  
Kara looked at her, quirking an eyebrow before nodding in agreement.

  
“You’re right Alex. I gotta go” she said, heading towards the balcony.

  
“Not now! It’s way too late for that. Do it tomorrow. Think about what you’re going to say.”

  
Kara groaned and sat down next to her sister. She crinkled her nose in thought.

  
“Here, you can have the last potsticker” Alex added, holding it out on a plate.

  
“I’m not hungry” Kara mumbled.

  
Alex’s eyes widened. Her sister never refused food. Especially not potstickers.

  
“Damn sis, you got it bad” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly truly y'all ao3 users are jacked. I post a really bad fic that's like 200 words and it gets 300 kudos. Then I actually put some effort into a piece that is 1000 words and it gets 30 kudos. What the frick frack snick snack crap is that.


	4. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara initiates her plan to make it up to Lena.

Kara woke up to the sun shining bright in her face. She groaned, rolling over in bed and nuzzling her head deeper into her soft pillows. She knew she had to get up and get ready now if she was actually going to be on time for work, but she didn’t care much. Five more minutes couldn’t hurt. That is until the thought of Lena popped into her mind. Kara shot out of bed and got ready for the day ahead, where she planned to make it up to Lena.

  
…

  
“Is this the biggest bouquet of roses you have?”

  
“Yes ma’am” The florist smiled.

  
“Alright, I’ll take it” Kara beamed at the nice lady in front of her as she paid for the roses and left the shop.

  
…

  
Lena came back from the bathroom to find a large bouquet of flowers, specifically roses, sitting on her desk. And by large, she meant Large. The had to be at least 200 roses in that vase. She couldn’t help but smile as she walked over and looked for a note.

  
It looks like you could use a hug  
So drop by the place that is most snug  
Where children play  
And grass grows green  
But not today  
For it is mean  
Take a look  
You’ll find it’s white  
And I no longer wish to fight

  
Her smile grew brighter as she read the card and realized that she was being sent on a scavenger hunt. The first clue mentioned grass and children playing… _‘The park?’_ The next lines told her to look outside. Lena looked up and saw that it was snowing. It hadn’t snowed in National City for over a decade. A sense of happiness overwhelmed her as she watched the snowflakes fall gently and coat everything in a layer of white. It was like a winter wonderland.

  
“Jess will you please clear my schedule for today”

  
“Already done Miss Luthor” Her assistant smiled.

  
…

  
The brunette stepped into her car and drove quietly to the park, excited to see what would await her. She parked a block away from the park since there seemed to be several cars lined up. Lena pulled her coat closer to her body, it was freezing out. Her dark black hair was white with snow and her cheeks and nose were red. Lena looked up when she reached the park. She stared in awe at the sight in front of her. Right in the middle of the park there was a giant christmas tree decorated completely with lights shining bright and beautiful ornaments. The lights spelled out a name, her name. A woman she recognized walked over to her. It was the FBI agent who had saved her life. _Agent Danvers._

  
“My sister feels really bad about what happened and she really just wants to explain. Please, give her a chance” Agent Danvers handed her a white envelope with beautiful golden letters that spelled her name on the front. Lena looked around and smiled, nodding in acknowledgment to Kara’s sister before walking back to her car. As soon as she stepped foot inside, she opened the envelope which contained another clue.

  
You’re very smart so use your wit  
Where smells are nice  
And candles are lit  
You’ll find the next clue  
At the shop  
That’s nearest to this very stop

  
Lena reread the clue and pursed her lips, thinking.

  
_‘Candles are lit’ Candle shop? But there are so many in national city’_ At the shop that's nearest to this very stop’ She whipped out her phone and searched up Candle shops closest to the park. Only one came up.

  
“Hmm” Lena started the engine and drove to the candle shop with the help of her gps. She pulled up to the store ten minutes later and was greeted by the whole staff. There were a variety of assorted candles that lined the walls on shelves. The shop smelled really good. Lena thought back to a time where she mentioned to Kara having enjoyed candles to read in the night. The light was so natural and the different smells contained nice memories.

  
“Hi! Are you Lena?” A woman asked eagerly.

  
“Um..Yes”

  
The lady squealed and ran to the back of the store only to return a few second later with a bag, handing it to Lena.

  
“You’re one lucky girl” she beamed, waving goodbye.

  
Lena’s smile grew as she opened the bag and found an assortment of scented candles. Her favorite ones were in there too. There was yet another clue in the bag.

  
Now this next place is not one store  
But a few, and many more  
There you will find the final clue  
That will lead you to just me and you

  
Lena was slightly perplexed.

  
_‘That’s rather vague. Not one store, so there are many stores? Oh! A mall’_ The brunette laughed as she finally figured it out. This was was easier than she thought, there was only one mall in the whole city. She shook her head, smiling. Kara was sure making an effort. It was kind of adorable.

  
…

  
The first thing she noticed when she entered the mall was that there weren’t many people and everything was so… christmasy. The escalators were covered in christmas lights, wreaths were on every storefront on the first floor and she looked down a hallway to find that there were people dressed like elves standing outside of each store. She refrained from laughing out loud. One of the ‘elves’ looked at her, eyes widening. Then slowly one by one they all realized who she was and instead of looking at her with hatred or disgust because of her family name, they smiled at her.

  
“Lena! You’re Lena right?” A man asked her from behind. He wore reindeer antlers and his nose was colored red.

  
“I am” she replied cooly.

  
He smiled brightly and handed her a wrapped gift. She quirked an eyebrow and took the present.

  
“You're next and final clue is at the end of that hallway” He said, tilting his chin up and gesturing to the hallway of elves. Lena nodded gently, still processing everything before she turned. Everyone was now holding a wrapped present in their arms and she walked slowly through the hallway, each elf handing her a gift. By the time she reached the end she was holding eleven boxes in her arms, some small and some large. The last person set an envelope on top of her gifts seeing as her hands were full. Although they were heavy she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kara, her Kara, setting all of this up.

  
The brunette opened the trunk of her car with her foot. _‘Thank god for motion sensors’_ and carefully set down all the presents. She was giddy with excitement as she opened the last envelope.

Meet me at my place  
Where I hope to explain  
How much I like you  
And how much it pained  
To see you hurt  
And hear you cry  
Over the actions of just one guy

  
Lena held back her tears.

  
…

  
The CEO knocked timidly on the door, too light too be heard. But to her surprise the door swung open and she found herself enveloped in a warm embrace. The blond hair next to her face confirmed that it was Kara. She smelled like strawberries and cinnamon. Lena closed her eyes as Kara rubbed her back and whispered a phrase over and over again quietly.

  
_‘I’m sorry’_

  
Kara let go of her and stepped back, taking her hand. Lena looked around, she was too busy to notice before but Kara's apartment was lit up like a christmas tree, including the actual Christmas tree. All the lights were turned off and were instead replaced by green, blue, yellow and red twinkling lights. There were cookies in the oven and Kara wore an ugly Christmas sweater with a reindeer antler headband.

  
_‘God what a dork. A beautiful and amazing dork nonetheless’_ Lena smiled as the reporter led her over to the couch and sat down next to her. Kara looked up at her, expression soft.

  
“Lena, I owe you the biggest apology. Mike came into my office announcing that he liked me and he kissed me without warning. And I never kissed him back because I don't have feelings for him. And I do for you. It broke my heart to know that you hated me. And I hated me too because I didn't do anything about it sooner. I stood there like an idiot when I should have ran after you and kissed you..and told you that… That I-I love you” Kara looked down at the ground with tears in her eyes.

Lena's cheeks were wet as her own tears fell. She reached out and tilted the blonde's chin up with her hand as she leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Lena cupped her face and wiped away the other woman's tears with her thumb. The brunette pushed against Kara until she was lying on top, straddling the reporter. She broke away and looked down into Kara's deep blue eyes.

  
“I love you too”

  
_____________________________________________________________________________

  
Lena woke up, her surroundings unfamiliar to her. She was certainly not in her apartment. The feeling of someone's body pressed against hers made her remember the previous night. Lena shifted a bit and Kara's arms responded by pulling her closer, she felt Kara breathe against her neck. Her warmth against Lena's bare skin was inviting and she did not want to get up anytime soon. It was a Saturday and she was the CEO of her own company, surely she could skip a day. Lena smiled mischievously before grinding back, rubbing her bottom against Kara. The reporter moaned lightly in her sleep as she unconsciously draped her leg over the brunette’s waist. Lena grinned, drifting off to sleep again.

  
…

  
Alex unlocked the door to Kara's apartment with a greasy bag of pot stickers in hand. She placed her keys down on the counter and walked over to her sister's bedroom, opening the door.

  
“Hey how'd it go with Le-” Alex's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw two figures under the sheets of Kara's bed. They were definitely naked under those covers.

_  
‘Looks like it went well’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the chapters pretty soon.


End file.
